Cold Hard Lies
by Shaezy-bazey
Summary: Sylar/Gabriel x OC : One can be either a leader or a follower. Sometimes one is able to make the choice for one's self, other times the choice is made by another. How will the two handle living in a world of greed, bloodlust, and fear together?
1. Introduction

**Disclaimer: I do not own Heroes and any of the characters in the series in any way, shape, or form! The only character I own is Chloe.**

Rated M for violence, mild to strong language and some adult themes later on in the story. Please review, as this is my first of (eventually) many stories on here and I'd love some constructive criticism! Also, if I get up to five reviews I'll stick up the second chapter and get working on the third. I know, I don't set my goals very high :p

* * *

He rapped his knuckles on the oakwood door of the small ranch house and took a step back, letting his hand drop to his side. His deep brown eyes had taken in every detail of the tiny neighborhood on the drive there and it really wasn't much. The houses were pretty plain and not very large, lawns were well-kept, a few people outside enjoying the lovely spring weather. All too normal for Sylar. He wondered what kind of threat could possibly dwell in such a peaceful, almost boring area.

_Obviously a large one, if Bennet sent me_, he thought to himself with what could have passed as a smirk. Then again, Bennet was known for sending him on errands even a rookie in the company could complete. He was snapped out of his thoughts as the door violently swung open halfway and his eyes met a rebellious cobalt pair, scrutinizing him, sizing him up.

"Excuse me, does a Miss Chloe Boggs reside here?" Sylar asked as politely as possible, eying the woman as well. She looked to be about twenty, her copper red hair fell in chunky bangs across her forehead and gently grazed the tops of her shoulders in slightly varying lengths.

_Just like the photo in her file,_ Sylar noted.

Dark-wash denim jeans spilled over her plain white socks and went up to her hips, revealing a little skin as they and her purple tanktop didn't quite meet. A hot pink striped bra strap peeked out from the tanktop strap but she didn't seem to notice or mind. Her hand never left the doorknob.

"Who's lookin'?" she inquired with a noticable British accent, raising an eyebrow slightly. She didn't trust anyone wearing a suit, and she could swear she saw a glimmer of danger hidden in the man's eyes.

"Someone who knows about your...talents" Sylar chose his words carefully. Bennet didn't let him read her entire file, i.e. the important parts about her abilities. If it was anything worth taking he wasn't going to risk a huge fuss. The woman narrowed her eyes slightly and, after what seemed like forever to Sylar, stepped aside and opened the door further.

"Just don't touch anything" she muttered as he entered the small house and looked around. The first thing that caught his eye was the electric guitar propped against the overstuffed maroon couch. There were CDs and records carefully organized on three large bookshelves behind the couch with a stereo wedged between them and the shabby television set. He could see part of a cramped kitchen to the left of the narrow staircase across from the door, the paled yellow linoleum clashing with the grey carpet of the living room. Certaintly nothing fancy. Sylar noticed the lack of photos or knick-knacks of any kind; everything had a purpose and was in its rightful place. No plants, no decorative figurines, not even curtains for the windows. Chloe motioned for him to sit on the couch before disappearing into the kitchen. He walked over and sat at the edge of the cushion, careful not to knock over the beautiful instrument to his left. He put out his hand and gingerly stroked the detailed neck, admiring the craftsmanship of it.

"Oi, I thought I said no touching" came a bark from the doorway to the kitchen and Sylar's head snapped up to meet her disapproving gaze. She strode over to him and pulled up the ottoman that was against the wall, taking a seat directly in front of him and picking up the guitar. "Epiphone ES-175. Maple body, mahogany neck, rosewood fretboard and bridge. Chrome hardware. Sunburst finish" she described fondly as she gently caressed the strings. She raised an eyebrow at him and smirked. "I assume you didn't mean my musical talents, though."

"Not quite" Sylar stated and she set the guitar back.

"How much d'you know?"

Sylar laced his fingers together and leaned closer to her, not breaking her gaze. "I don't know much, but the people I work for know everything."

"Really now?" Chloe tilted her head to the side and purse her lips. She didn't like the sound of this so far. "These...people you work for. They have a name?"

"Primatech Research. They specialize in helping people just like you" Sylar recited the generic 'sales pitch' without skipping a beat. _Bennet would be proud,_ he thought sardonically. He noticed a sudden shift in the woman's demeanor, and not a positive one. Her eyes flashed dangerously.

"People like me, huh?" she repeated coldly, her arms folding across her chest and her eyebrows furrowing. "Y'mean musicians? Gals? Or monsters?" she glared as she listed off what he could mean. "Wot's your name, anyway?"

"Gabriel Gray" he answered, taken aback by her sudden change of subject. "Listen, you obviously have some sort of ability, otherwise I wouldn't be wasting my time here. Just come quietly and I won't have to hurt you" he reasoned, earning him a scoff.

"The hell you will. Sorry, mate, I'm not going anywhere" she paused, staring straight into his eyes as if she could see inside of him, into the deepest depths of his being. "You're just like me. They help you? Or dress you up and send you parading about the country to round up the lot of us? You must be pretty valuable to keep out in the open without fear of being chased down like some animal."

Her words seemed to linger fiercly in the air and Sylar almost sighed in frustration, closing his eyes briefly to calm himself. He knew this wasn't going to be easy, but he didn't expect a sharp tongue. He had been prepared for a physical brawl, power to power.

"Now if you'd be so kind as to get out of my home. And tell your 'people' to stick it" he heard her spat and opened his eyes to see her holding the door open with an aggitated expression. He didn't even notice her get up.

"I'm afraid I can't go back empty-handed."

"Sucks for you then, dunnit?"

"You don't understand," Sylar began and with a flick of his wrist the door slammed shut, "I am nothing like you. I am better than you. You want to see a monster? You're looking at one."


	2. Monsters

**Disclaimer: I do not own any original characters from Heroes in any way, shape, or form! I only own Chloe.**

Yeah, I lied, I only got one review but I'm putting up the next chapter anyway xD Give you something to while I figure out chapter three. This one's a bit shorter but less boring than the first chapter x3 After this chapter I might alternate between Chloe's and Sylar's points of view just to kind of cover all bases and whatnot. Anyway, enjoy and review please! ^-^

* * *

Chloe dropped her hand to her side and glanced at the now-locked door. This Gabriel had her interest, that's for certain, but despite her fiery attitude she wasn't one to pick fights. Especially fights she doubted she would win. "I don't see just a monster, Mr. Gray. I see a man corrupted by power and lost in the world, living only off of his greedy hunger for success. In your case, that's to be better than everyone else. You think you're special, mate? Think you can get away with some pretty dicey things and expect the thrill to last forever? You're wrong, mate. You wanna know why your precious company want me so bad, huh? Wanna know why Bennet's got you after me?"

Sylar blinked in surprise. _How does she know about Bennet? Or the company,_ he thought but didn't say anything.

"I'm special, too"

She held up her fist to reveal three razor-sharp thin metal blades nestled in the flesh between each knuckle. Sylar wasted no time, holding out his hand and sending the couch clear across the room. She leaped up and it slammed against the door, blocking her exit as she landed on her feet in front of the overturned piece of furniture. Before she could straighten herself she rolled to her left to narrowly avoid a CD to the head. She stood and cracked her neck, an almost maniacal smirk on her lovely face.

"I know you can do better than that, Sylar" she taunted, amused by the puzzled expression on his face. "Wot can I say, I've done my homework after the past few years. It'll be a cold day in hell before I forget wot your damn company did to me" she explained vaguely and tilted her head to the side dodging another CD. "Oi, that was a collector's edition!"

Sylar growled. This woman was almost impossible to predict. One minute she was aloof and the next she was cold yet enraged, sassing off and hinting at things she shouldn't even know about. That smirk...he knew that smirk. It was one he often wore as his own, mocking his prey. He raised his other hand and her entire CD collection was lethally zooming towards her at the same time. There was no way she could dodge it all. Chloe crossed her fisted arms in front of her face defensively as the CDs sped towards her and closed her eyes, concentrating. Her blades disappeared and a thick shell of metal quickly formed around her body, the disks shattering into tiny pieces as they struck it. The shell shrunk down until it wasn't there anymore, her blades reappearing.

"What do you do exactly?" he answered, suddenly very interested in the woman. He could feel the hunger rising inside of him as he saw the ability in action, just the thought potential of what he could do with such power...he almost licked his lips. But first he wanted to understand it completely, put a description to it.

"I put a new meaning to the phrase 'heavy metal'. I create it, I mold it, I utilize it, I manipulate it" she explained and he noticed her eyes were now more of a steely blue than the cobalt they had been earlier. She lashed out with her right arm and Sylar found himself pinned to the wall with metal stakes pierced through the loose fabric on his shoulders and pantleg. He stared Chloe down as she walked towards him, stopping a good foot away. "Jealous yet?"

"No...more like...intrigued" he purred, mirroring her smirk. It very well could be the last thing she'll ever see. He glanced at the stakes holding him in place and flicked his wrists, each falling to the floor with a 'plunk'. Before Chloe could blink she was being held tightly against the wall by his telekinesis, his hand outstretched just inches from her throat as if to strangle her. She stared into his eyes and saw not just danger and interest, but also a hunger, a desire...bloodlust.

"Gonna kill me, huh? Can't say I didn't expect you to break eventually" she snapped breathlessly as her throat constricted from his power, her lithe form rigid under his menacing gaze. He leaned closer to her so that there were only a few centimeters between him and her ear.

"Now why should I kill you when I'm just getting to know you?" his warm breath on her skin made her shiver and she grimaced at her reaction.

"If you think I'm gonna help you, you're daft" she cautioned, hating that she was beginning to not mind the distance between them at the moment. He placed his hand on her throat and gently squeezed, brushing his fingertips against her collarbone subtley.

"I don't need your help, just your cooperation. I can buy you some time out from under the company's radar...but it'll cost you" he bargained, letting his nose graze her neck as he murmured the words into her ear. He was so close to her she could feel the stubble on his face tickling her cheek. She pondered his offer, not really sure what he meant but it sounded promising. After all, there was only so much she could do to avoid the inevitable chase once again. And she was tired of running because of who she was.

"Wot do I have to do?"


	3. Just Another Day On The Run

**Disclaimer: I do not own Heroes and any of the characters in the series in any way, shape, or form! The only character I own is Chloe.**

I figured I should get this chapter up before I leave for vacation tomorrow xD But! Have no fear! I plan on writing a lot more to this while I'm gone. I know this one is shorter than the first one but chapter 4 will be longer and rated M for violence and slight gore. Plus it will mostly be in Sylar's point of view to shake things up a bit.

* * *

"Well damn, this is the most unstable place I think I've ever seen in my entire life." Chloe remarked, raising a slender eyebrow at the warehouse in front of her. Or rather, what was left of it. All she saw was a rusting hunk of metal with a door and a few broken-out windows, some plastic sheets visible billowing in the wind on the inside. It was a three-level building probably infested with vermin and creepy crawlies.

She fought the urge to shudder.

"It's either this or the dump a few blocks down. It's a mess but completely out of the Company's radar." the tall blue-eyed man said next to her as he walked towards it, not turning back to see if she would follow.

At least it beats the last place, Chloe thought thinking back to the run-down trailer in the middle of nowhere she had stayed in for about a month before the Company was back on her trail. She stared at the broad shoulders in front of her as she walked. Sylar had become rather fond of shapeshifting after gaining that ability a while ago on a mission with Danko. She had been working with Sylar for a few months now. Sylar helped her relocate every time the Company would send out the 'sniffer dogs', as she fondly referred to them as, to find her and capture her. Their strategy had been working until recently.

"Whatever keeps us high and dry, I suppose..." she trailed off, narrowly avoiding a collision when Sylar stopped short in front of the door.

"I can't go in with you." he stated and Chloe tilted her head to the side.

"Why ever not?" she inquired glancing back at the vacant building before them. The serial killer no longer fought the urges to roll his eyes at her. Sometimes she just didn't think out every little detail. Every important detail.

"Danko already suspects I have something to do with you slipping away every time they get close. He's paranoid. I caught him lifting substance samples from my clothes once. If he can trace me anywhere near you, we're screwed." he replied curtly. She quickly turned her head away from him when she heard the familiar sickening noise of twisting flesh and bone. When she faced him again it was the Sylar she had come to know, his dangerous eyes boring into hers.

"I really hate when you do that..." Chloe muttered and stepped into the doorway of the place. It certainly was roomy, she'd give it that much. Random crates and boxes left behind to rot dotted the floorspace and corners, plastic sheets hanging sparsely around to cover some larger groups. The metal rafters were bare and beginning to rust like the outside, some traces of ivy creeping through windows and the broken glass near them. As far as she was concerned, all it needed was a sleep mat and a safe place to stash food where critters couldn't get to it. Also, nothing refrigerated. She hadn't eaten much other than dry cereal and store-bought sandwiches for months. If she was lucky, a candy bar. But she didn't mind. She was never an avid eater. She moved to the center of the room and glanced around at the pounds of metal she could use for anything she needed. If anything else it was resourceful.

"Well? Will you be able to cope for a while here or what?" Sylar said impatiently, his eyes darting from window to window to boxes. As if a horde of Company agents would spring out at any moment to catch them by surprise.

"Do you ever stop asking questions?" Chloe shot back with a sigh. "And if you must know, yes. Not that I have much of a choice, but this'll do."

He grunted and Chloe turned to him. "Wot?"

"This isn't a vacation. You're never going to get much better than this so stop acting surprised every time we relocate." he snapped coldly. Chloe raised an eyebrow at him and he could practically see her short temper fuse quickly reaching the end of the limit once again.

"We wouldn't have to relocate if someone did a better job of throwing the scent off of us...!" she rebutted, her jaw setting in a desperate attempt to keep her anger from getting the better of her. It wasn't so bad keeping her cool when she lived alone back in Berkley. But ever since she cut her ties there and literally ran away with Sylar she's just a bomb waiting to be set off.

Sylar's eyes flashed and he scowled.

_God, this woman is infuriating! _he thought in frustration, beginning to regret making the deal with her.

"Listen, I'm doing my part the best I can. You're the one not holding up your end, missy." He kept a level tone the best he could.

He saw the anger in her eyes blaze but her facial expression remained unchanged.

"I'm not the one who makes such a mess every time I go on a late night 'outing', running an 'errand'!" she growled, making quotation marks in the air. She heard a growl rising in his throat but he swallowed it down, his fists clenched.

"All you have to do is clean up. I'm not asking you to actually do the dirty work. Just keep up your end of the deal and maybe I'll rethink just taking what's mine and leaving you to rot."

With that and a quick morph, Sylar glared at her and began to walk away. The Company was expecting him there on time for the next 'tag and bag' operation. The moment he was gone Chloe let out a frustrated yell, kicking a nearby rusty wastebin and storming into the warehouse again.

"That no good, lousy, egotistical, sadistic..." she trailed off in a furious rant. All she knew was that she wasn't looking forward to the next outing...at all.

* * *

Rate and review! Please...x3


	4. Don't Hate Me, Guys

Heyyy, everybody.

Uhm.

I've got some kind bad news.

Cold Hard Lies is temporarily a WIP. Because I'm really not satisfied with what I had in mind for the next chapter and I can't think of any other direction for it to take. So...don't hate me, but I probably won't update this for a while. It's at a stand-still. Suggestions are appreciated but not neccessary.

For now I'm going to focus on finishing my Ouran fanfic, only because I really shouldn't have too many going at once D:

I apologize for the inconvenience and I hope you all understand. If not...well...try to anyway xD

Sorry again, but hey! It could be worse! I could cancel it altogether! x3

But nah, I'm not gonna do that to you. ;3

thanks for sticking around to hear my little PSA, love you all! *muah*


End file.
